


The Heart of Hook

by Mystic_Phoenix



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Mild Language, Neverland (Peter Pan), Pirates, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Phoenix/pseuds/Mystic_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princes, princesses, mermaids, and pirates do not exist outside of books or so Clara thought. Until the day she found herself in another world aboard the Jolly Roger with none other than Captain James Hook himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Voice in the Cave

Chapter One: The Voice in the Cave

_The wind blew her auburn hair back behind her as she looked out over the open ocean. Her hand held onto a rope as she leaned out over the ships rail to watch the dolphins swimming alongside them. The day was warm and the skies were clear, summer was just beginning._

_“Clara.” She turned around at the sound of her name._

_He stood there dressed in his usual leather attire minus his long jacket, too warm for a day like today. He held his hand out and she took it. He drew her close, raising his arm he stroked his cheek with the smooth back of his hook. Smiling he placed his lips to hers._

Buzz….Buzz….Buzz

Clara Morgenson let out a small groan as she reached over hitting the off button on her alarm. That dream again. She really needed to stop reading so many fairytale and pirate romance novels. Not that a dream involving a very attractive pirate captain, including a very appealing Hook, was terrible, but she had been having the exact same dream, or ones similar, for months now. Sometimes he rescued her after she had been washed onto a strange beach after being caught in a storm. Other times they were fighting side by side in a battle, but mostly she dreamt of his embrace. 

Shaking the thought of the dreams from her mind Clara climbed out of bed. The sun was not even awake as she slipped into her sports bikini and brushed her hair into a ponytail before silently tip toeing through the house and out the back door. Her parent’s home was nestle right on the beach of Maui. Being home from college always felt wonderful. 

Walking down to the shore Clara waded into the water as the sun slowly began to shed light on the ocean. When she was waist deep in the water Clara stretched her arms one last time before diving under the waves. Clara swan out past where the waves began the crest than surfaced. As she did almost every morning Clara floated on her back watching the sunrise paint colors across the sky.   
There was a buoy a short distance out Clara swam laps between the buoy and a small rock formation. Clara loved the feeling of the open ocean. She started every day with an early swim before heading to her summer job at the Maui Country Club where she taught swim lessons and was a life guard. Clara could have used the pool at the club for her early morning swims, but she much preferred the freedom of the open ocean. 

Clara loved the feeling that she could just swim off into the open waters and have an adventure if only she had fins. Despite being twenty-five Clara’s heart still held to the small dream of living the rest of her life at sea. Hopefully she would once she finished her doctorate in marine biology at the University of Hawaii Marine Institute in Honolulu. Clara dreamed of deep sea diving and discovering new marine life in the deep waters.

Normally Clara would have finished her laps than headed back home to get ready for work. Today was different Clara felt a little more adventuress. Diving under the water Clara decided to explore the coral below. Clara had explored the coral beds and the caves many times and every time there was something new to discover. As she swam around the coral Clara thought she heard a male voice calling out under the water. She had not seen anyone else around. Surfacing she looked around not seeing anyone. Diving below again Clara looked around the coral, when she found nothing she headed for the rock formations. Almost perfectly in the middle of the formation was a cave entrance that Clara had never noticed before. 

Making for the cave the voice became stronger. The voice called her name over and over again. Curious Clara quickly made for the mouth of the cave. Looking into the entrance of the cave Clara saw light at the other end. The cave’s tunnel was short and no dangerous sea life appeared to be living inside. Pushing off the rock she was resting on Clara swam forward. Clara had been right, the cave was short. She reached the other side and quickly surfaced. 

Blinking in the bright sunlight Clara looked around. The land around her was very different than what she had left behind on the other side. Yet at the same time she felt a sense of familiarity. The beach of the island in front of her had white sand beaches, tropical tree, and not a home or other person in sight. The waters around her were clearer and the height of the sun looked to be midafternoon.   
Heading for the beach Clara decided to look around. She walked away from the rock formation where she had emerged. After walking away down the beach she confirmed that there was no one else around. Turning back to where she started Clara headed into the tree line. Not too far in she found a cool spring, Clara was thankful she had been getting thirsty. The waters was cool and refreshing, in fact the water was the best she had ever tasted. 

Clara continued to explore along the tree line. She found delouses fruits and nuts when she became hungry and there was always a spring whenever she became thirsty. Other than there always being food and water when she needed there were also colorful birds and playful monkeys. After some time Clara returned to the beach. Wading back into the water Clara floated across the surface. Below her all sorts of fish, large and small, swam by. Clara panicked when a shark passed by, but he paid her no mind. The dolphins however did become curious. Four came to see who the new comer to the ocean was. Clara soon found herself swimming and playing with the dolphins. She completely forgot about home and her job that was until she noticed the sky darken and the wind picked up.

The dolphins scurried away to fined safety as the waves quickly became violent. Clara swam as fast as her now tired legs would carry her. She needed to get back to the cave and home. Clara dove under the water by the rock formation where she had emerged. She swam up and down the expanse of the rocks, but there was no sign of the cave entrance. Clara was tiring fast, she was becoming depurate.  
She swam back for the surface only to find the waves had become even more dangerous. As Clara broke the surface a large wave slammed her backwards into the rock wall. Clara cried out in pain swallowing a large amount of seawater at the same time. She needed to get to the shore. The waves continued to throw her body back against the rocks, but Clara fought on. Thunder rumbled over head as lighting slashed across the sky. Clara was taking in more water than breath and her body was weakening, becoming heavy. The last thing Clara remembered was a bright flash of lightening and the pain of the rocks against her back.

There was nothing but darkness. No not just darkness, water, dark black waters. She was still underwater, but now the water was calm. She was drifting in the calm water, not drowning, not dying, just drifting. The water rippled in front of her. The water showed her a ship. She knew that ship, Clara had been on that ship many times in her dreams. The imaged changed. The water showed Clara the captain’s quarters. Hook was asleep at his desk. Feet propped up covering maps a bottle of rum laying near his foot. 

“Hook.” Clara whispered. The moment his name left her lips the water began to swirl again. Clara threw her arms out towards Hook’s image. “HOOK!” He did not move. “HELP ME!” Nothing. The water started the pull her deeper into its depths, “HOOK HELP ME!” He did not move. 

The waters swallowed her and darkness took her.


	2. Chapter Two: The Girl in His Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“HOOK HELP ME!” Her arms shot out of the water as if she were reaching for him. She was quickly pulled under._
> 
>  
> 
> _She was gone._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Come find her.” The second voice was ethereal._

Chapter Two: The Girl in His Dreams

_“Clara.” He whispered against her throat. She sighed as his lips made their way down her throat._

_She sat on his desk in only her corset top, skit hiked up to her waist, and legs wrapped around his waist. Her over the knee boots still on._

_“Don’t move.” He slid his hook under the treads of her corset. She smiled leaning her head back._

“CAPTAIN!” Smee’s bellowed from above.  
Hook groaned. Shaking the sleep from his head he looked around for his coat and hat. He could hear the rain coming down in buckets outside. They had crossed into Calypso’s dominion. Picking up his jacket off his bed his mind went back to the dream he had been having, a good one at that. For months the auburn haired girl had consumed his sleeping hours. 

She was his siren, vixen, and damsel in need of saving, and the one to save him. Hook had never met the woman before. Why she had become an object of desire he had no idea, but she had. In the Enchanted Kingdoms dreams that are remembered or are about the same person or place are for a reason. He could not fathom the meaning of this girl. Shrugging off the thoughts of his dreams he pulled his coat on and securing his hat he opened the door to face the early morning storm. 

“News Smee?” He demanded.

“We’re gaining on him Captain!” Captain Robert’s ship was in sight. Captain Robert’s had been giving chase for four days. He had almost a full day’s head start on the Jolly Rodger. That mattered little to Hook. He captained the fasted ship in the realms with fiercest pirate crew, no one escaped them. 

“Hold her steady Smee! Calypso is not happy we have brought a fight to her seas!” 

The fierce waters of the Sea of Calypso bashed against the sides of the Jolly Rodger as First Mate Smee held the wheel of the ship steady against the sea queen’s might. Hook’s voice boomed over the strong winds ordering his men to their stations. The cannons were being rolled into position and loaded. 

“FIRE!” Hook commanded the first cannon. A warning shot. He would only give one. 

“He doesn’t seem to be slowin!” One of the man hollered from the bow. 

“Pull up along the broadside! We take no quarters!” 

The men cheered, they were in need of a good fight. After another thirty minutes they had caught up to Roberts. Roberts began firing his cannons in attempt to ward off Hook, but with the strong winds of Calypso’s fury many went off course. The winds were so fierce Smee was having trouble keeping her on course. Twenty more minutes passed before Smee got the Jolly Rodger close enough having veered off course several times. The waters pushed the ships up against each other, the ropes of their masts intertwining.

“Remember take no prisoners!” Hook commanded as his man threw ropes across the gap between the two ships. One by one they flew through the air, landing on the deck of Captain Robert’s ship. Swords clashed the moment their feet touched the deck, some even before. Those who were not quick enough got cut down before they hit the deck. No loss to Hook, he did not need weak and slow men. 

Keeping a select few back to protect his ship Hook and Smee were the last two across. They cut down one opposing pirate after the next carving their way to the captain’s cabin. “ROBERTS!” Hook roared. The coward was hiding while his men died. “SHOW YOUSELF YOU THEIVING COWARD!” A man charged at Hook, but he squired him and tossed him aside without a thought.

The door to Robert’s quarters were locked. Hook laughed as if a mere lock would keep him out. One strong kick busted the door in. “What kind of man calls himself a captain, but can’t fight with his men?” Hook detested men like Roberts. The kind who let their men do all the dirty work and die while they hide and counted their treasures. 

“Get off my ship Hook.” Roberts’ voice trembled. 

“HA!” Hook let out a booming laugh, but no smile crossed his face. Raising his sword he advanced towards Roberts, “Draw your sword.” Robert’s eyes darted past Hook.  
Hook had learned many years ago to watch a man’s eyes. Spinning around Hook raised his sword just in time to block the blow. “Run Captain.” Robert’s rushed past them and out the door. The man used all his weight and pushed Hook further back into the cabin. 

“Are you willing to die for a coward?” Hook pushed all his weight into the thrust of his sword. The man he was fighting was a poor swordsman at best. Hook easily unbalanced him it was all the poor man could do to keep on his feet. The clashed swords around other fighting. The man swatted at Hook with his sword like one would a fly. The fight was becoming tiresome, Hook had more important things to deal with. With one quick jab Hook ran the man through. Pushing him off the end of the sword Hook went looking for Roberts. 

He did not have to look long. Roberts was attempting to escape in the small boat amongst all the chaos. Roberts was fumbling with the ropes as he attempted to get the boat lowered into the water. Hook knocked a few men aside as he made his way towards Roberts.  
“A good captain stays and fights.” Hook cut one rope free and then the other. Roberts had no choice he had to fight now. 

Smee looked around their men seemed to be winning this battle, but the waters were getting rougher by the minute. This needed to end and end quickly. He looked around for Hook. He found him fighting Roberts. Catching the attention of one of the men still aboard the Jolly Roger Smee signaled him to get their ship detached and away. Last thing he needed was to accidentally take down their ship too. Hook would have his head. 

Fighting his way down below deck to where the cannons and powder were kept. There were very few men still below deck, Smee made quick work of them. Using the last of the powder in the smallest barrel he made a trailer of gun powder behind him. He stopped the trail just shy of the opening to the deck stepping away he made a torch.

“ABANDON SHIP!” Smee yelled coming above deck. 

Hook’s men abandoned Roberts’ ship cutting down any who attempted to get in their way or join them. Hook had been near the mast fighting with Roberts. Before Hook abandoned the ship he grasped one of the ropes whipping around in the wind, tied it around Roberts than to an anchor on the mast.

“Down with the ship Captain.” With a wicked smile Hook abandoned the vessel. Barely a moment later the gun powered exploded. 

Hook climbed aboard his ship and went straight to assessing the damage. The Jolly Roger herself took only minor damage. They got off lucky his men just needed some rest, no one needed a doctor. He did lose some men. He would recruit when they reached Merchant City. 

The storm followed them as they made their way back. The winds pushed at their sails as if Calypso herself were pushing them out. Those who were hurt the most were sent below. Hook assigned shits than retired himself. A strong glass of whiskey was his remedy for the day. 

Hook fell asleep in his chair feet propped up on his desk a bottle of whiskey sitting next to a half empty glass. His coat was flung carelessly on his untouched bed, boots still on his feet, and his captain’s hat covering his face. This was how Hook slept almost every night since he came to the Enchanted Kingdoms. Hook’s captain’s quarters were more than adequate, in fact they were quiet luxurious for a pirate captain. Spacious with a bed for a king and a desk equally so and adorned with stained glass windows that could be in any castle. Yet Hook to little pleasure in such things, he could not remember when the last time was he took pleasure in riches. 

_“Help me! Help me!”_

_The haunting voice slipped into his dreams becoming louder and louder as Hook become more aware. The voice female she sounded scared and hurt. Whatever dream Hook had been having prior to the interruption faded into black. As the woman’s cry for help became clearer the darkness slowly reveled an island. Hook knew this island well, a pirates paradise, they called it The Wishing Island.  
The waters around the island were strangely still. There she was just below the surface of the water her auburn hair floating around her. _

_“HOOK HELP ME!” Her arms shot out of the water as if she were reaching for him. She was quickly pulled under._

_She was gone._

_“Come find her.” The second voice was ethereal._

Hook was startled awake. The island had been so real he could still feel the wind, so violent, and hear the waves crashing upon the beach than the eerie stillness. He knew he had to go to that island. In the Enchanted Kingdoms dreams such as the one he had just experienced did not for no reason. 

“SMEE!!!” Hook bellowed for his first mate. 

Hook did not have to wait very long. He could hear Smee stumbling and banging around as he hurried to the captain’s quarters. 

“Yes Captain?” Smee asked still half asleep only having pulled his jacket on.

“Set a course for Wishing Island.” 

“Now Captain?”

“Yes now!” 

“Aye Captain.” Smee hurried from the room. 

Hook pulled on his coat and grabbed his hat making his way topside. The sun was coming up on the horizon. The seas looked calm after the storm that had thundered down upon them just the afternoon before. 

“Our course is set Captain.” Smee joined him at the wheel fully dressed. “May I ask as to the reason for the sudden change in course? I thought we were returning to town for more supplies?”

“Supplies can wait a few more days. Besides the men deserve a break after this long trip.” 

The sun was coming up in the East as the Wishing Island came into sight. The men that were above deck gave a small cheer, but quickly silenced themselves when Hook cleared his throat. There was only enjoyment when Hook gave leave from work. 

“Listen up men!” Hook shouted, “You have earned a day of reprieve after fighting. However any man who is not back by sunset will be left. If you keep your sanity until we come back, whenever that may be, you might be allowed back on bored. Now off with you.” 

The men disembarked the ship with much enthusiasm. Hook and Smee followed behind. While his men made for the center of the island Hook walked along the shoreline making for the far end of the island. The large rock formations on that side of the island made putting anchor nearly impossible. He had seen those rock formations clearly in his dream, he could only assume the woman whose voice he had heard was there. 

Smee followed behind Hook. The captain had been acting strange all morning. Hook did not normally order random trips to the Wishing Island, especially when they were heading to town for supplies. Keeping an eye out he noticed something at the base of the rocks.

“What’s that below the rocks?” Smee asked. 

Hook and Smee rushed forward. A young woman with wavy auburn hair and sun kissed skin lay under the shade of the rocks. Her skin was bruised and cut. There was blood dried blood running along the right side of her face. 

“Is she a mermaid?” Smee asked confused. Only mermaids had such hair color 

“I am not sure. She is wearing rather strange undergarments.” Normally mermaids wore no clothing unless the acquired some while in human form. Even in the water they did nothing to hide their bare chests unless their long hair covered their breasts. 

“I suggest we get her to the ship. Her wounds need tending to and it would be unwise for the men to see us take her on bored.” 

“Pick her up and let’s go.” Hook thought the superstation that having a woman on bored a ship caused bad luck was senseless but his men did believe and he did not wish for a riot to start.  
Smee carried the girl as they hastened across the sandy beach. She had been lucky the high rocks had spared her from the burning light of the sun. Hook wondered how she had come to be on the beach if she was not a mermaid. If she was of the island she would disappear the moment they bordered the ship. Things could not be taken from the Island. They were both surprised when the girl did not disappear from Smee’s arms. Who was this girl?

“Take her to my quarters. She will be safe there.” 

“Where shall I lay her?” Smee asked as Hook closed the door behind them. 

“My bed will be fine. I do not use it anyway.” 

“I doubt that will be the case much longer.” Smee smirked. 

“Shut it and go fetch water and clean cloths. Her wounds need cleaning.” Smee made for the door, “Oh and don’t forget the bandages.”

“Yes Captain.” Smee chuckled and left.

“Where did you come from?” Hook asked the sleeping girl moving as much of her hair away from her head wound as possible. 

“You knew she would be there didn’t you?” Smee asked coming back into the room.

“I was not sure.” Hook took a towel dipped it in the water and began to clean her head wound. “I had a dream last night. I saw the Island, the rock formations, and heard a woman’s voice calling to me for help.” 

“I see. She is a lucky woman whoever she is.” 

“Speak of this to anyone and I will throw you overboard.” 

“Of course captain.” 

Once they cleaned and dressed her wounds they lay the blankets carefully over her bruised body to keep her warm. 

“If she does not wake soon we shall need to take her to a healer when we reach port.” 

“Agreed” Hook sighed removing his jacket.

“Well at least those strange undergarments made things easy, though they did take away the fun.” 

“How so?” 

“You can’t tell me you would not have enjoyed removing her clothing.” 

“Get out!”  
“Touchy today are we?”  
“OUT!” Smee laughed leaving the room.


	3. Chapter Three: Welcome Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are on board the Jolly Rodger and I am her captain. Captain James Hook.” Hook gave a lavish bow.

Chapter Three: Welcome Aboard

Clara’s head hurt and her body ached. Was she dead? No she could not be dead, otherwise she would not hurt so much. Clara lay very still as she remembered how the storm bashed her relentlessly into the rocks. Clara noticed that whatever she was laying on did not feel like sand and there was a slight weight on top of her. Allowing her eyes to flutter open she discovered she was in a dark room and in a bed with silk sheets. 

“Ouch!” Clara’s head throbbed as she attempted to sit up. Lying back down she took a few breaths than sat up slower. 

The room was large with stained glass windows on both sides and along the back. The large bed she lay in was in the middle of the room towards the back. A large lavish desk was to her right and a plush love seat under the left window. On the desk a small lantern flickered. 

“I see you have finally woken.” The man had a rough British accent  

The man standing at the door was tall with dark hair. He held up a lantern that shown light on him and the room. He was dressed all in black leather. She could see a think fabric lining around the neck and cuffs of his long coat. The clasps, buttons, and buckles on his coat, vest, and belts were silver and detailed. He wore rings and chain necklaces. Clara’s eyes followed the necklaces to the V of his shirt. The top of his shirt was undo so that his was bare until where the vest started. His hair and well kept, but slightly scruffy beard were dark as the midnight sky and his eye were as blue as the sea itself. 

“Am I on a reenactment ship?” Clara asked averting her eyes fully aware he had been watching her the whole time. She could feel a slight blush color her cheeks. She hoped the light was low enough that he could not see. He look exactly like the man she had seen in her dreams. 

“I do not know what kind of ship a reenactment ship is, but you are on board the Jolly Rodger and I am her captain. Captain James Hook.” Hook gave a lavish bow. 

“You are joking right?” Clara must still be unconscious. 

“I assure you I make no jest.” He raised left hand reveling a silver hook where his hand should have been. “Now whom do I have the honor of addressing?” 

“Clara Morgenson. Now can you please drop the act and take me home.” 

“Miss Morgenson this is no act.” His voice was a little sharper than he meant, but Hook was tiring of her disbelief. If she was truly the same woman he had dreamt of some many times how could she not believe him?

“So you are saying that you are in fact Captain Hook and I am currently on the Jolly Rodger?” 

“Correct.” Finally he thought. 

“Get out.” Clara hissed. This mas was crazy. 

“Pardon me?” Hook stared in disbelief at the young woman sitting in his bed looking at him as if he were crazy. 

“Get out!” 

At a loss for words from being ordered around in his own room by a woman, and not wanting to risk her further injury, Hook left the room without another word. 

“Everything alright?” Smee asked as Hook approached the wheel.

“She thinks I’m insane.” Hook took the wheel from Smee. 

“How so?” 

“She knows of me, but thinks that someone being me is not possible. Rather infuriating.” 

“Maybe I should be the one to take her something to eat and drink.” Hook simply nodded staring at the vast blue sea before him.

 

Clara felt like crying as she lay on the bed staring up at the wood ceiling. Where the hell had she ended up? Could the man be telling the truth? He looked exactly like the Captain Hook from her dreams and he certainly spoke in the manner of an older time period. Everything pointed to her being in Neverland, which was more than likely the strange island she had explored.

“Good evening.” Clara sat up looking towards the door. A man dressed in brown and tan leather clothing similar too Hook’s, but less elaborate, stood in the doorway holding a tray. The man also spoke with a gruff Irish accent rather than Hook’s British accent. “I’ve brought you some food and water.” 

“Thank you.” The man set the tray on the bed next to her. “What’s your name?” Clara asked before taking a drink of water.

“First Mate Smee.” Clara choked on her water, “Are you alright Miss Clara?” 

“First him now you!” She still could not wrap her mind around what was going on. They were only supposed to be characters in a story not real people.

“I am sorry I do not understand.” 

“You expect me to believe you are characters from the story of Peter Pan?” 

“Now I see what the captain meant. Miss Clara what world do you come from?” 

“Earth.” 

“What country?” 

“America.” 

“Well Miss Clara you are no longer there. You have stumbled into the Enchanted Kingdoms and we are not pretending to be characters from a story.” Clara stared back at him wide eyed. “Goodnight Miss Clara.” 

Smee rejoined Hook by the wheel. The night was pleasantly silent after the storm the night prior. The decks were mostly deserted save a few men. The hour was late and most of the men had retired for the night. Calm waters like these required very few man for the night crew.

“I would wait a while before going back to your room.” 

“Why?” Hook looked at his first mate suspiciously.

“I confirmed what you told her. I believe she is in shock. Clara is from America.” 

“The New World.” Hook mused. He had visited once before he had stumbled into the Kingdoms. “Must be a very different place by now.”  

“What now?”

“She will have to remain in my room until we reach Merchant’s City. The men can’t know she’s here, at least for the moment.” 

 

Hook waited for some time before deciding to retire to his room. He hoped that maybe by now she would have calmed down or at least have gone to sleep. Part of him wished they had left her on the Wishing Island, but a small part of him was impressed. Pausing at the door he took a deep breath before entering his room. 

“You’re still awake.” Clara had propped herself up on some pillows. She was reading one of his many books on the lore of the Enchanted Kingdoms.

“My head hurts.” Clara lay the book down as she sat up. The blanket she had by resting under slid off her and Hook found himself staring at her barely covered breasts. “See something you like?” Hook shrugged and walked to his desk removing his hat and coat. “You wouldn’t happen to have something I could sleep in would you?” 

Hook walked over to a large trunk that sat to the right of his desk. He opened the lid ruffled through a few pieces of clothing. Closing the lid he walked over the bed and tossed an article of clothing on the bed. “That should do.” 

Clara grabbed the shirt he had tossed her and gently climbed off the bed, she was well aware that Hook was watching her. Standing up off the bed Clara steadied herself still slightly dizzy from her head wound, though much improved after having food and water. Picking up the garment she held it up. Hook had given her one of his shirts, white with a lace up top. 

“A little privacy.” She snapped. 

Hook rolled his eyes at the woman. Propping his legs up on the desk he leaned back in his chair covering his face with his hat. After Clara was satisfied Hook really was not looking she removed her bikini. What she really wished she could have was a bath or a shower. She could still feel the sea salt and sand on her skin. Pulling the shirt over her head she laced up the strings not feeling like showing off any more than she already had. 

“Are you decent?” Hook asked. 

“If you can call this decent.” Clara was less than happy that the shirt barely covered her bottom. She had been forced to leave her bikini bottoms on after she made sure they were sand free.

Sitting up Hook observed the woman before him. His shirt hung loose on her but did not fully hide her figure. He was disappointed that she had tied the strings of the shirt so tightly, but on the plus side he still got quite the eye full of her long legs. He smiled remembered how those legs had been wrapped around him in his dream. Hook could see why she was not that happy with her current attire, the shirt barely covered her. He smile widened when he saw part of her strange garments on the floor. 

“I think it suits you.” 

“Pervert.” 

“Pirate.” He corrected.

“Is there a difference?” Clara crossed her arms.

 “We know beauty and treasure when we see it. We are not ashamed to enjoy it.” 

“What do you intend to do with me?” 

“I haven’t decided. I could keep you or leave you in Merchant City. I could probably get a good price for you.” 

“You wouldn’t dare!” She shrieked. Out of anger she stepped forward too quickly. Her head spun and she collapsed on the floor. Jumping out of his chair Hook rushed to her side. 

“Stupid woman you’re injured!” Hook scooped Clara up in his arms careful not to catch her with his hook. Carrying her to the bed he gently lay her down. He was surprised she did not flinch at his hook, even the whores did. “Stay here. Don’t worry I won’t sell you.” 

“I won’t sleep with you.” 

“Despite my reputation I do not force myself on women. I may be many things but I am far from that kind of low life scum.” The vehemence in his voice put her worry on that subject to rest. “When we reach Merchant City we will have to get you some proper clothing. Not all of my men are as honorable as Smee. Until than you will remain in my quarters.” 

“How long?” 

“Another two days.” 

“Smee mentioned something about the Enchanted Kingdoms. I thought you lived in Neverland.” 

“Yes and no. Neverland is a large island in the middle of the ocean right between the Enchanted Sea and the Sea of Sirens. Neverland is part of the Enchanted Kingdoms which is made up of several kingdoms and islands. I call none of them my home.” 

“Why am I here?” 

“The bigger question is how? We found you on an island called the Wishing Island. The island grants the wishes on those who set foot on its shores. The catch is nothing can be taken from the island therefore you were obviously not brought here by the island.” 

“I came through a cave in the rock formation. I tried to get back as the storm hit but the cave disappeared.” 

“Hmm…” Hook did not elaborate further, “I suggest you try to sleep. I have plenty of rum and whiskey if you require any aid.” He raised his glass to her before downing the contents. 

“Thank’s but I will be fine.” 

“More for me.” Hook took another swig. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for continuing to read my story. Please let me know how you like it by leaving a review!


End file.
